gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Night Fever Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Night Fever by the Bee Gees is featured in Saturday Night Glee-ver, the sixteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung as a dance-off by the New Directions members for the prize of a replica of John Travolta's suit from Saturday Night Fever. It is sung by Blaine, Joe and Will with Sue and New Directions singing backing vocals. Afterwards, the dance-off's finalists are announced to be Finn, Mercedes, and Santana, though they were certain to be the winners from the beginning since the entire competition was simply a way to make these three think about their futures. LYRICS: Will: Listen to the ground: there is movement all around There is somethin' goin' down, and I can feel it On the waves of the air, there is dancin' out there If it's somethin' we can share, we can steal it Joe: And that sweet city woman, she moves through the light, Controlling my mind and my soul Will: When you reach out for me, yeah, and the feelin' is right, Blaine: Gonna get Will and Blaine: Night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (Will: Oh, ooh) Gimme that night fever, night fever: we know how to show it Will: Here I am, prayin' for this moment to last, Livin' on the music so fine, born on the wind, Makin' it mine Blaine: Gonna get Will and Blaine: Night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (Will: Aaah) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it Will: In the heat of our love, don't need no help for us to make it Gimme just enough takin' us to the mornin' I got fire in my mind. I get higher in my walkin', And I'm glowin' in the dark; I give you warnin' Joe: And that sweet city woman, she moves through the light, Controlling my mind and my soul Will: When you reach out for me, yeah, and the feelin' is right, Will and Blaine: Then I get Night Fever, night fever: we know how to do it Will and Joe: Feels like forever, baby don't 'cha know? Blaine: Gimme that Will and Blaine: Night Fever, night fever: we know how to show it (Hoo!) Will: Here I am, prayin' for this moment to last, Livin' on the music so fine, born on the wind, Makin' it mine Will and Joe (Sue with New Directions): Night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (Feels like forever, baby don't you know it) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it (Feeling forever don't you know it) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (Feels like forever, baby don't you know it) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it (Ooo) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (Feels like forever, baby don't you know it) Gimme the night fever, night fever Kategorie:Videos